Thomas 2 - The Great Escape! - Sega Dreamcast - Part 17 - The Edward Village, Three Minigames, and There Once Was A Little Engine That Could Who Ran Away
Here is part seventeen of Thomas 2: The Great Escape! for Sega Dreamcast as part of Thomas's Dream Team for Nintendo 64, made by UbiSoftFan94. Cast: *Thomas as Rayman (Both the main heroes) *Edward as Globox (Thomas and Edward are good friends, just like Rayman and Globox are) *Harold as Murfy *Henry as Clark (Both clumsy and uncle figures to Thomas and Rayman) *Molly as Uglette (Edward has a crush on Molly, just like Globox has a crush on Uglette, because Molly and Edward are both wifes to Edward and Globox) *Toad as Ssssam the Snake *James as Polokus *Emily as Ly the Fairy (Both the main females and girlfriends to Thomas and Rayman) *Rosie as Tily *Tillie (from The Little Engine That Could) as Carmen the Whale *Donald, Douglas, Bill, Ben, Bash, Dash, and Ferdinand as The Teensies *Percy, Skarloey, Rheneas, Trevor, and Peter Sam as The Globox Children *Bertie as Bzzit/Mozzy *Sir Handel as Hardrox *Duncan as Houdini (Both stubborn) *Belle as Betilla (Both beautiful) *Toby as Tarayzan (Both wise) *Stanley as The Musician (Both nice) *Whiff as Joe (Both green) *Duck as Otti Psi (Both Western) *Oliver as Romeo Patti (Both Western *Stepney as Gonzo (Both grateful) *Boco as Photographer *Owen as The Bubble Dreamer *Cranky as Umber (a.k.a. Colossus) *Devious Diesel as Admiral Razorbeard (Both the main villains) *Paxton as Ninjaws (Ninjaws's voice suits Paxton) *Dennis as Admiral Razorbeard's Lackey (Both work with Devious Diesel and Admiral Razorbeard) *Daisy as Razorwife *Bulgy as Zombie Chickens *S.C.Ruffey as Axel *The Spiteful Breakvan as Foutch *George as Jano (Both green and evil) *Den, Dart, Norman, Arry, and Sidney as The Robot-Pirates *Diesel 10 as Mr. Dark (Diesel 10 is a real villain in Thomas and the Magic Railroad) *Bert as Moskito *Smudger as Andre (Both crazy) *Narrow Gauge Trucks as The Black Lums *Elizabeth as Begoniax (Begoniax's voice suits Elizabeth) *Spencer as Count Razoff (Spencer is evil in Hero of the Rails) *Splatter, Dodge, Max and Monty as The Knaarens *Cerberus (from The Little Engine That Could '2011 film') as Reflux the Knaaren *Hector as The Magician (Rayman Origins) Transcript: *(Thomas transports himself to the top toward the entrance, but shoots the purple lum, grabs onto it, then jumps off, and races through a long tunnel until he finally reaches the Edward village) *Thomas: Wow! I think this is all that remains exclusively to the Dreamcast version of Rayman 2. (walks up to Edward past all the other engines and his wife and friends) *Edward: Well done, Thomas! Look what you've won! Good... Now that you have enough crystals, the portals will open. (Thomas hops into the Weblums level, and arrives at the level. He jumps on the first trampoline to collect the red lums, but misses one, continues to jump up to collect more red lums, then flies down to collect the last two, and fails to get the last one when Thomas is up) *Thomas: (sighs) Aw... I was so close. (hops into the Disk level and arrives to explain the rules. The scene goes past a wall scene of symbols of examples. Edward and Molly are laughing with the kids until Edward sees Sir Handel trying to shake the mask down. The mask falls down, and when Sir Handel tries to catch it, he drops it into the sea. A statue similar to the Eig pops out of the sea, and opens its lid, but goes down to reveal a Labyrinth Disk maze, which allows Sir Handel to flee and smack himself into the wall) *Emily: It's time to play the game of Gods! There's only one way to catch the lums, so choose a player among the little engines. At the start of the game, bring back as many as lums as possible to the bashes. Objects can fall on the disk during the game. You can also pick a 1 up, a rucksack, speed, extra, ghost, laugh, a wall, a wall +, wall at will, and time wall, but watch out for a skull falling. Whiff, I think you're first to go into the maze. *Whiff: Yes, Emily, I will! (waits at the first base, walks through, stops for George, who eats a skull to go by, picks up some lums, takes the lum to the next base, picks up more lums, waits for George to go by again, passes a skull, and heads into the next base. He inadvertentaly picks up two skulls and sighs) What?! No rucksack and no wall? Oh, well. (heads through to pick the next lums, heads into the next base, escapes from George, speeds through the maze, brings the lums to the next base, and picks up a rucksack) I've done it. *Emily: Well done. (Thomas hops into the Pyralums level, climbs up, but collects all the red lums, then goes up and down, collecting more red lums, and collects the last red lum) Well done, Thomas! *Thomas: Yay! *Toby: No arms and no legs? You're a fascinating enigma. *Thomas: Thank you. (he and Emily run up to the high cliffs, put their swimsuits and sandals on, then lay some towels on the top, but takes out some glasses of water for them, and sits down with her to chat) Thank you for showing up. You are my good wife. *Emily: That's alright. You are my good husband too. You were in danger, so I came in your mind to help you. Now we can have some more children. (hugs into Thomas after he puts up an umbrella. Thomas and Emily hug into each other and begin having some children) *Tillie: Well, congratulations, my happy couple. That's the end of the film! (winks as the title fades away. Music is playing for an extra bonus video called There Once Was A Little Engine That Could Who Ran Away. As Tillie puffs into the yard, she gasps when she sees Thomas getting captured, while Arry and Bert approach her) *Male Singer: There once was an engine who ran away, Just up and went, And ran away, ran away. Stacked up her bunker, and headed down the line (Tillie gulps and runs away) *Male Singer and Children: Toot toot, farewell, goodbye! *Children: She overheard the wicked old Diesel say, She was heading for the scrapyard any day. (Diesel arrives and laughs evilly because Tillie is angry with her) *Male Singer: She didn't wanna wait for the fateful day. *Male Singer and Children: So the little old engine ran away. (Tillie flees) *Children: She huffed and she puffed, her wheels started turning, She chuffed and she chuffed, her little firebox burning, She slipped his brake, let her whistle fly, *Male Singer Children, and Tillie: Toot toot, farewell, goodbye! (Tillie's wheels spin, while her firebox burns, and as her brakes get released, Tillie speeds away) *Male Singer and Children: (the Caledonian engine No. 828 with the Strathspey Highlander speeds through the countryside, pursued by the pursuing locomotive, E.V. Cooper Engineer) And the little blue engine ran away, Just up and went, And ran away, ran away. *Male Singer: Didn't feel part of the railway, (the diesels fire at the back of the train) *Male Singer and Children: So the little blue engine ran away. (Edward sees a far tunnel up ahead, and as the engine gets up full speed, Edward jumps off into Emily's hideout, unharmed, while Tillie leaps out of the end coach, and falls down into the sea) *Emily: Tillie has ran away! Will someone find her? (instrumental) *Tillie: Oh! Now no-one knows where I am. (owl hoots as the engines whistle. Henry, Stepney, James, Edward, Percy, Thomas, and Whiff are very worried and confused) *Children: But when the other engines heard he'd gone, They felt so sad, 'cos they knew she had gone and gone. No matter what Diesel had to say, So Casey Jones has the final say. (Diesel is cross when Casey Jones is angry with him, but not with Duck and Percy) *Male Singer: So he thought and he thought, *Casey Jones: Where could she be, could she be? (Henry, Thomas, and Percy puff out to search for Tillie) *Male Singer: Some searched high, the others searched low. (Henry puffs up the mountain) *Casey Jones, Male Singer, and Children: Where did she run, where did she run? (Rheneas pulls a passenger train) *James: We've gotta bring the little engine home. *Male Singer: So they all went out to look around, (Bash, Dash, and Ferdinand chuff out to find Tillie) Far and wide, and up and down, (Bill and Ben shunt Gordon's coaches) No matter where they searched, (Henry puffs slowly onward) no one seemed to know (Casey Jones blinks) *Emily: Oh where did the little old engine go? *Male Singer and Children: Thomas finally tracked her down, She was cold and blue, and all alone. (Thomas finally arrives and finds Tillie trapped and frees her) *Thomas: (gleefully) I'll tell her she is needed back urgently. *Tillie: Who me, really? *Thomas: (gets his snowplough fitted on) Yes you, you silly engine! *Male Singer and Children: (Tillie couples up) 'Cos she's the pride of the railway! (Thomas's wheels spin) So she huffed and she puffed, (Thomas's funnel puffs out smoke) Her wheels started turning, (Tillie's wheels spin) She chuffed and she chuffed, her little firebox burning, (Tillie's firebox burns) She slipped her brake and she was on her way, *Tillie, Thomas, Male Singer, and Children: Toot toot, hip hip, hooray! (Thomas and Tillie puff carefully home to the Edward village) *Male Singer and Children: Now the little blue engine's heading home, To toots and cheers, hear the whistles blow. (Tillie pulls the Birthday Train slowly home) 'Cos now she's the pride of the railway! (Tillie and Thomas arrive slowly home) *Emily: Look everybody! Here comes Tillie! *Donald, Douglas, Bill, Ben, Bash, Dash, and Ferdinand: Hooray! *Male Singer and Children: (Thomas puffs alongside Emily and stops while Tillie puffs onto the turntable) Yes, the little blue engine's coming home! (Tillie whistles) *(The End Credits show the title 'The End! An Andrew Smith Production' and 'Starred:' with the cast all in order) *Thomas as Rayman (Both the main heroes) *Duncan as Houdini the Magician (Both stubborn) *Belle as Betilla the Fairy (Both beautiful) *Bertie as Mozzy/Bzzit (Thomas and Bertie are sweet friends, just like Rayman and Mozzy/Bzzit are) *Coaches as Electoons *Toby as Tarayzan (Both wise) *Stanley as The Musician (Both nice to Thomas and Rayman) *Whiff as Joe (Both green) *Diesel 10 as Mr. Dark (Diesel 10 is a real villain in Thomas and the Magic Railroad) *Foolish Freight Cars (Season 1) as Antitoons *Bert as Moskito (Both rude) *Troublesome Trucks as The Livingstones, Hunters, and Raving Rabbids *Evil Thomas as Dark Rayman *Edward as Globox (Thomas and Edward are good friends, just like Rayman and Globox are) *Harold as Murfy *Donald, Douglas, Bill, Ben, Bash, Dash, and Ferdinand as The Teensies *Emily as Ly the Fairy (Both the main females) *Toad as Ssssam the Snake *Tillie (from The Little Engine That Could) as Carmen the Whale *Henry as Clark (Both clumsy) *James as Polokus (Both vain) *Percy, Skarloey, Rheneas, Peter Sam, and Trevor as The Globox Children *Sir Handel as Hardrox *Molly as Uglette (Edward has a crush on Molly, just like Globox has a crush on Uglette, because Molly and Uglette are both wifes to Edward and Globox) *Devious Diesel as Admiral Razorbeard (Both the main villains) *Dennis as Razorbeard's Lackey *Paxton as Ninjaws *Bulgy as The Zombie Chickens *S.C.Ruffey as Axel *The Spiteful Breakvan as Foutch *Cranky as Umber (a.k.a. Stone Colossus) *Den, Dart, Norman, Arry and Sidney as The Robo Pirates *George as Jano *Bulstrode as Grolem 13 *The Chinese Dragon as The Robot Dinosaur and Big Mama *Rosie as Tily *Daisy as Razorwife *Duck as Otto Psi *Oliver as Romeo Patti *Stepney as Gonzo *Smudger as Andre *Narrow Gauge Trucks as The Dark Lums *The Horrid Lorries as Hoodboom, Hoodstormer, Grim Keeper, Grim, Hoodblaster, Hoodoo, Heckler and Xowar *Spencer as Count Razoff *Elizabeth as Begoniax *Splatter, Dodge, Max and Monty as The Knaarens *Cerberus (from The Little Engine That Could (2011)) as Reflux *Boco as Photographer *Owen as The Bubble Owner *Hector as Ales Mansay the Magician *Lady as Raybeauty *(the end title shows Casey Jones making a loud roar as Leo the Lion when he turns to the audience and says) *Casey Jones: Hello everyone, I hope you have much enjoyed this video, and forgiveness, because while videos will rise but this film that Andrew made is the first installment on Thomas's Dream Team for Nintendo 64, and I went to tell other users to subscribe with Andrew, so I had to save up, and buy a mac, however, my mother is not lying, still, I have the same computer, but I would get a mac, because up is Railroad Trouble, XD, good. Make a video response, rate, subscribe, comment, like, and vote. Goodbye! *Narrator: That's all folks! Category:UbiSoftFan94